


A Southern Love Story

by crash_and_burn180



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Big Gay Love Story, F/F, High School, Lesbian Character of Color, No Lesbians Die, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, country
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crash_and_burn180/pseuds/crash_and_burn180
Summary: When two girls, one closeted and one not, start taking interest in one another, the school starts to take notice...***this isn’t finished, i just don’t know how to use ao3***
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Claire Finds A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on ao3, please comment, criticism is welcome. :)

Claire sits at the top of the bleachers, the hot, southern sun beats down on her. Shes thankful she decided to wear the uniform skirt today instead of pants. Even in October, the Alabama heat is to much to handle. Claire is currently watching the track kids, waiting for her friend Josh to finish. Josh promised her a ride home, since Hera broke down over the summer and her parents refuse to help pay for it.   
  


As Claire watches the track kids run, or do what ever track kids do whatever track kids do, a new face catches her eye. The girls rather short, very pale as well. Claire can’t make out her face or any other identifying features, but she knows for sure she has has never seen her around school. 

When practice ends, Josh walks up to Claire, his normally fluffy, curly black hair is matted to his face. It still covers up half his eyes though. 

“Ready?” Josh asked, breathing heavily.

”Yeah,” Claire responds, walking towards the truck with Josh.

Josh tells Claire his day, but Claire is just nodding along, adding a few comments here and there.   
  


“Who’s that new girl,” Claire interrupts, “the short one?”


	2. Claire Gets A Phone Number

“That would be Larissa Raine. Kinda a weird name don’t you think? She just moved here so normally she wouldn’t be allowed to be on the track team, but something happened and she found a loophole. Don’t really understand, neither does coach. She’s kinda emo, in a way. I think”

“Josh.”

“Sorry. Basically She’s a new girl who does long distances running.”

Claire thinks about this girl, wanting, no, needing more information. There was just something about this new girl. That really interested Claire. She had never really been one for gossip, but she was suddenly overcome with an emotion she could not describe. She wanted to see this new girl, talk to her, get to know her. 

By the time Josh dropped her off at her house it was almost five, so she had about two hours before she really needed to be home. She went in her house, her parents not home yet, not till seven. She sends a text to her close friend Lanee. Lanee was on the track team, also did long distance, just like this Larissa girl. When she didn’t respond, Claire just called her.

“Hi Claire.” Lanee said.

“Hi Lanee. No time to talk,” there was plenty of time to talk but Claire just wanted to get to the point. “You know that new girl? Larissa? What’s she like?”

“Yes. I know Larissa. I have creative writing with her second block. I don’t know a lot about her. she seems nice though, I guess. Why?”

“Just wondering.”

“Bull, but okay.” And with that, Lanee hangs up.

Claire sinks in her bed, sighing. She just wanted to know what this new girls deal was. Lanee apparently wasn’t done with her, texting her a phone number. 

Larissas phone number ;)


End file.
